


Babysitting Should be an Extreme Sport

by Misstrickster



Series: Growing Pains [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Laura Arc, M/M, Pack Feels, The Beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is left alone with the kids and is called into work so he leaves them with Scott and Isaac and they find out something special about the Stilinski-Hale kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Should be an Extreme Sport

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this took long to write. I was watching The Hobbit while I wrote this so that's why there's the reference. It is surprisingly a good movie to write to.
> 
> Ages:  
> Stiles: 26  
> Derek: 34  
> Isaac: 25  
> Scott: 26  
> Laura: 6  
> John: 3

“Are you sure you will be ok.” Derek question for the fourth time. Stiles sighed in annoyance and picked up his son from in front of the doorway.

“Yes Derek I will be fine.” Stiles handed John to Derek. “I haven’t been to my mother’s grave since Laura was born; I need to go.”

Derek frowned. “I could come with you; I’m sure the kids would like to meet their grandmother.”

Stiles smiled at the suggestion but shook his head. “They wouldn’t understand, it’s better if you stay here.”

Laura stared up at her parents and then moved forward to pull on Stiles pants leg. Stiles smiled and picked up his daughter.

“Mommy, where are you going?” she asked in confusion.

Stiles smiled at her. “I am going to visit your grandmother with your grandfather.”

Laura smiled excitedly. “Can we go, I’ve never met grandma!” She asked

Stiles shook his head. “Not this time, maybe next time.”

He set her down on the couch. “I need you to stay here and take care of Daddy, ok?”

Laura nodded in understanding. “That’s my girl and don’t worry I’ll be back on Wednesday morning.”

Laura reached out and hugged Stiles. “I’ll miss you but I will take care of everything so you don’t have to worry.”

Stiles smiled and ruffled her hair.

Standing up he faced Derek. “Looks like you’re in good hands, eh Der-bear?”

Derek rolled his eyes but nodded.

 He walked up and hugged Stiles and gave him a short kiss. “Be safe.”  

Stiles smiled. “I will and don’t worry I’ll be with my dad the entire time.”

Stiles walked over to John and picked him up, kissing him on the head.

“Remember if you need anything call Scott, he’s the only one available since Lydia and Alison are dealing with their pregnancies and can’t help you.”

Derek rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. Stiles smiled and sat John on the couch next to Laura. He turned back and walked to Derek.

Kissing Derek once more Stiles grabbed his bags by the door and exited the house. “I’ll see you tomorrow, bye, love you.”

Derek waved goodbye and shut the door.

He sighed and turned back to his children.  “Alright time for dinner and then off to bed, ok?”

Laura smiled and nodded. “Can we have pasta?” she asked as she slipped off the couch and turned around to grab her brother.

Laura gently lowered John to the ground and grabbed his hand to guide him to the kitchen.

Derek nodded. “We sure can, you can help with the salad I’ll make the pasta.” He said grabbing the ingredients out of the cupboard.

Laura secured John in his booster seat and ran to the fridge to get the salad and dressing.

Once she had the ingredients she climbed on to a chair and put them on the table.

Derek had the water boiling and added the noodles. Once he was sure they would cook and not boil over he grabbed a plastic bowl and brought it overLaura for the salad.

Laura ripped open the bag of lettuce and deposited it in the bowl. She rinsed off the lettuce and drain it and set it on the table.

Derek looked up from the noodles at his kids smiling.

He turned his attention back to his noodles and tasted one to make sure they were done.

Nodding in approval he drained the pasta and got the sauce ready to pour when his pager went off.

Setting the sauce down and groaned.

Turning off the oven he reached for his phone to call Scott and Isaac.

The phone rang three times before someone answered.

“McCall-Lahey residence; Isaac speaking.” Isaac balanced the phone between his shoulder and head.

“Isaac I need your help.” Derek said. “I just got called in and Stiles is away.”

Isaac nodded. “Just give me 5 minutes.”

Derek sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

Isaac hung up. Derek turned back to his children.

Laura gave him an annoyed look.

Derek sighed, “I have to leave for work, you’re going to be going to Isaac and Scott’s until I get back.”

Laura sighed in annoyance. “Dad, you’re supposed to be here with us.”

Derek rubbed his head feeling a headache coming on. “I know but I will only be gone for a bit, be good for Isaac.”

Laura sighed again but nodded. “Ok dad, I’ll take care of John.”

She gave him a patent Hale glare. “Don’t be out too late.”

Derek laughed at her glare and ruffled her hair and looked his daughter in the eyes. “I will be back as soon as I can be.”

A knock sounded at the door. Derek turned away from Laura and stood up to answer the door.

Isaac gave him a big smile. “Here to pick up the kids and I believe your ride is here as well.” Derek stretched his neck to see behind Isaac seeing the ambulance.

He turned and ran back kissing his children on the heads. He then grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

The house was quiet for a few minutes after his departure. Isaac turned to the kids and smiled.

“Well how about you get some clothes and we can head over to my house.”

Laura frowned. “We were right in the middle of dinner.”

Isaac gave her a sympathetic look “I know it isn’t what you wanted to happen but there is nothing we can do about it now.”

He kneeled down to Laura’s level. “Now get some pajamas; I will put away your unmade dinner.”

He turned towards the kitchen. “I will make you something when we get to my house.”

Laura sighed and grabbed John’s hand and led him to their bedrooms.

Isaac entered the kitchen and emptied the cooked pasta into a container. He covered the salad with saran wrap and placed everything in the fridge.

“Uncle Isaac; we’re ready!” Laura yelled at him from the living room.

Isaac shut the door of the fridge and turned back to the living room.

He picked up John and grabbed Laura’s hand and led them to his car.

The car ride was a quiet one. The kids were still upset and Isaac could find no words to soothe them.

When they reached the house Isaac picked up John and carried him inside with Laura hot on his heels.

 Opening the door Isaac called out to Scott. “Scott, I’m back; I have Laura and John.”

Scott popped his head out and smiled at the trio. “Excellent dinner is almost ready.”

Isaac smiled at his husband and set John down.

He turned to address the kids. “Go put your bags in the guest room and then wash up for dinner.”

Laura nodded and grabbed John’s hand. She dragged him up to the guest bedroom and then to wash up.

Once they were upstairs and out of sight Isaac turned to the kitchen.

He crept up behind Scott and pulled him into his arms. “Dinner smells delicious.”

Scott smiled and turned around kissing Isaac softly.

The kiss lasted only for a second and Isaac whined when Scott pulled away.

Scott laughed. “Set the table so I can start setting things out.”

Isaac huffed in fake annoyance but turned to the cupboards and grabbed the plates.

Laura and John emerged from the living room.

Isaac motioned for them to take a seat at the table. Laura helped John into his chair frowning when he didn’t reached the table.

“Uncle Isaac, John can’t eat if he can’t reach the table.” She stated.

“You’re absolutely right; how about you go grabbed some of the pillows from our bedroom and see if that improves things.”

Laura gave him a short nod and ran upstairs.

Isaac need only wait a few seconds before she was back.

Laura gently lowered John and set the pillows on the chair. She lifted John back up and nodded in approval when she saw he now could reach the table.

She lifted herself into the seat next to him just as Scott was setting down the food.

Laura’s stomach growled in hunger.

Isaac laughed and sat down. “Just in time I see.”

Scott sat down and picked up the plates to dish out the food.

“We’ll eat some dinner and then get you guys ready for bed.”

Laura looked at him in confusion. “We don’t need to get ready for bed our dad said he’d be back soon.”

Scott frowned. “Well how about we decide after dinner, ok?”

Laura seemed to think for a moment and then nodded.

Scott smiled and handed her a full plate.

Laura dug into it hungrily.

Isaac laughed at the Stiles like behavior. “Slow down Laura, there is plenty of food.”

Laura swallowed her food and nodded. “Sorry Uncle Isaac.”

Isaac smiled. “It’s ok, it just shows you are your mother’s daughter.”

Laura smiled around a mouth full of food.

The meal continued in silence. When everyone at the table was full Isaac stood up to gather the plates.

Laura looked towards the door and frowned.

Scott gave her a worried look. “Laura, what’s wrong?”

She sighed sadly and shook her head. “This was our special time to spend with just daddy and he’s not back yet.”

Scott frowned; setting the dishes in the sink Scott walked over to Laura and gave her a hug.

Pulling back Scott looked her in the eyes. “I know you’re upset that Derek had to leave but he will be back before you know it, until then Isaac and I will take good care of you.”

Laura gave him a questioning look. Scott smiled at her; seeing the smile she nodded in understanding.

“Ok Uncle Scott, thank you for taking care of us.” She responded with a smile.

Scott ruffled her hair. “Any time small one.”

He looked back to the window and saw the sun setting. “It’s getting dark; go get ready for bed.”

Laura nodded and lowered her brother to the ground.

She took John’s hand and pushed his other one away from his mouth where he was sucking on it.

John gave her an annoyed look and brought his hand back up to his mouth. Laura rolled her eyes and pulled her brother to follow her upstairs.

Scott and Isaac cleared the table and washed the dishes.

They left the dishes to dry and climbed the stairs to the guest bedroom.

Isaac stopped Scott outside the door.

“Not that I think we have anything to worry about but you do know it’s a full moon tonight?”

Scott nodded. “I didn’t think we had anything to worry about, the pack has their anchors so we don’t transform anymore.”

He gave Isaac a questioning look. “Unless you’re worried about Laura and John?”

Isaac sighed in frustration. “I am just concerned is all.”

Scott laughed at his mate. “There is nothing to be concerned about, remember Deaton did tests on them when they were born, they are completely human.”

Isaac laughed at his forgetfulness. “I guess you’re right I must have just forgot; come on let’s tuck the kids in.”

Scott nodded and opened the door, covering his eyes with his hands. “I hope everyone is decent.”

Laura laughed. “Uncle Scott you’re so weird.”

Scott lowered his hand and smirked. “It’s why I am so loved.”

All ready to be tucked in.”

Laura and John nodded. “Alright, what story shall we read?”

“The Hobbit!” Laura shouted.

Isaac and Scott laughed. “Ok I’ll go grab it while Isaac tucks you in.”

Laura gave him a curt nod and ran to her bed.

Scott exited the room and walked to their bedroom.

He went to the bookshelf and located the book.

He carried it back to the guest room to see the kids tucked in and waiting.

Scott pulled a chair over towards the bed and opened the book.

“Chapter one: An Unexpected Party. In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit hole, and that means comfort.”

It wasn’t long before the kids were sound asleep.

“End of chapter one.” Scott smiled and looked up at the sleeping children.

Isaac and him kissed them on the heads and shut off the light.

They quietly closed the doors and walked down the hall to their room.

Isaac opened the door and yawned. The sun had just set and it was time for bed.

They changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed. Scott reached over Isaac and turned off the light.

He kissed his mate and then laid down and let sleep take him.

The full moon was high in the sky when Isaac was awoken by whimpering and growling coming from the hall.

Blinking away his drowsiness Isaac turned towards the door and listened again for the noise.

Again he heard the growls and whimpering. Isaac moved Scott’s arm and lifted himself out of bed. He quietly creeped to the door, he turned the knob slowly and pulled open the door as quietly as he could.

The hall was empty; Isaac frowned in confusion. He scratched his head and looked around the hall for any sigh of life.

He saw nothing but he did hear the strange noises again. They were coming from the kid’s room.

Isaac’s eyes widened and he quickly padded to the door. He grabbed for the knob as he heard whispers from behind the door.

“Shh John, you’ll wake Uncle Isaac.” Isaac took in a deep breath and opened the door.

The room was dark; Isaac hesitantly reached for the light and switched it on.

The room lit up and Isaac let out a sigh of relief.

Laura and John covered themselves with the blanket.

“What is going on in here?”

John and Laura stayed hidden under the blanket.

“Laura; John are you ok?” He asked in concern

“Just fine Uncle Isaac; John just had a nightmare.” Laura's voice sounded slightly muffled by the blanket.

John whimpered and his sister shushed him.

Isaac looked concerned as he walked across the room.

He pulled the covers off the bed.

Laura squawked and covered her face; john did the same.

Isaac scanned the kids for injuries and let out a sigh of relief when he saw none.

“What are you two doing in here?” He asked, it was then that he noticed the pointed ears, the furry hands and the very noticeable fangs.

Isaac gasped in surprise.

Laura looked at him in fear. “Please don’t be mad; I tried to hide this from mom and dad but it was John’s first transformation and he was so scared.”

Isaac stared in shock. “Please say something Uncle Isaac.”

Isaac blinking and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, I’m just in shock.”

He sat down on the bed. “I’m not mad, just surprised.”

Laura let out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry we woke you but I can’t calm John down.”

Isaac nodded and turned his attention to the youngest of the Stilinski-Hales.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked up at his uncle in fear.

Isaac gave him a soft smile and laid his hand on his head.

“It’s ok John; you’re ok.”

He pulled the small boy into a hug.

John whimpered into his shoulder.

Isaac rubbed his back. “This is normal; you’re just a werewolf.”

The boy lifted his head and gave Isaac a confused look.

Isaac laughed, “We all thought you were normal but you are special just like the rest of us.”

John smiled at the comment. “It will be a long road but you are very special.”

John and Laura wore identical smiles. “Are you special too, Uncle Isaac?” Laura asked.

Isaac smiled and nodded. “I am and your uncle Scott; as well as Uncle Aidan, Uncle Boyd, Aunt Erica and Uncle Jackson.”

He set John down next his sister. “We’re your pack and your parents are the head of the pack; your dad is the Alpha."

The kid’s smiles widen. “That’s awesome.” Laura shouted.

Isaac shushed her. “Ok so now you know you are normal how about we get you back to bed.”

Laura looked at him in concern. “Don’t we have to worry about hurting people on a full moon.”

Isaac shook his head. “You’re too young to hurt anyone right now mini wolf, I’ll tell your parents so they can train you to control yourself.”

Laura nodded in understanding and laid down on the bed.

Isaac grabbed the blanket and tucked them back in. 

He kissed them both on the heads and turned the light back off.

“Goodnight you two, sleep well.” The kids nodded.

Isaac walked back to his room.

Scott was awake when he stepped back into the room.

He gave Isaac an annoyed look. “Where were you?”

Isaac climbed back into bed. “Let’s just say we have two new wolves in the pack.”

Scott’s brow rose. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Isaac nodded and Scott laughed. “We have a lot to tell Derek tomorrow when he picks up the kids.”

“So it will be tomorrow?” Isaac asked.

Scott nodded. “Yes he just got home and didn’t want to interrupt their sleep.

Isaac nodded and snuggled up to Scott.

Scott reached over and turned off the light. “It’s gonna be a fun morning.” Scott yawned and let sleep reclaim him.

It was late morning when Derek showed up at the house.

Scott smiled when he opened the door. “Ah you’re just in time for breakfast.”

He led Derek into the kitchen and offered him a chair. “The kids are washing up.”

“How were they?” Derek asked.

“They were good as usual although we did have a surprise in the middle of the night.” Scott answered

Derek gave him a questioning look. “What happened, are they alright.”

“Oh yeah just fine, we just found out they aren’t as normal as we thought.” Isaac said from his place at the stove.

Derek’s brows furred in confusion. “You’re not saying what I think you, are you?”

Scott nodded. “I’m afraid so, you are taking care of some mini wolves.”

Derek’s eyes widen comically making Isaac and Scott laugh loudly.

Derek cleared his throat. “Well I’m sure Stiles will be happy; at least now we have someone to take over as Alpha of this pack.”

Scott nodded. “That we do.”

The kids came down shortly after and they ate breakfast.

Derek took the kids home and wasn’t called in again until after Stiles got back.

He told Stiles the news right away. Stiles was shocked but accepted it and told Derek that he better hope the next one was normal. Derek laughed at this and shrugged stating that he didn’t know what it would be but they would certainly be just as abnormal as the other two.


End file.
